


The Night Before

by eabowes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flying, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eabowes/pseuds/eabowes
Summary: Her scars ached.That’s not to say they didn’t always ache, because they did, but tonight she couldn’t tune out the pain. Her blood was boiling with pain tonight, and she couldn’t stop it.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this just to see if anyone would bother to read it
> 
> technically this is set in the MHA universe, but because i didn't reference any characters or specific settings in here, i left it as an original work. plus my character is kinda op?
> 
> im still not very good at writing
> 
> ANYWAYS, if you're reading this, enjoy!

Her scars ached.

That’s not to say they didn’t always ache, because they did, but tonight she couldn’t tune out the pain. The sun and moon on her back burning her alive, the cross flaring fire down her legs. The claw, the kiss, they all had names. All the scars they left on her. Her blood was boiling with pain tonight, and she couldn’t stop it.

She tried to get comfortable, she really did. But with training happening in the morning, she felt antsy. She never felt antsy. Not since she was in there. That dark, dark place where she couldn’t see anything but artificial light, shadows and blood.

She sat up and stared out the window. When she was in that place, she couldn’t even see the moon, not like she could now. Her moon back then was spotlights and medical lights. She was free now, safe even. She could afford to relax here, let herself laugh more freely than she had in years. She was happy, but the night brought out many things that should be kept in the dark.

The girl stretched and opened the door to her dorm, shutting it behind her and walking down the hall. The lights were off, her only guide the moonlight. She made her way down to the first floor, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Trudging into the kitchen to grab something that would sate her, making sure not to disturb the others sleeping on the couch with their movie still playing.

_What are you doing?_

The girl jumped, turning to find her solace standing behind her “Why did you follow me? I was going to come back.”

The creature laughed. _I know. But I also know you are very unpredictable. Please allow me to protective of you, as you are of me._

She sighed, and gestured for her friend to join her. It crawled up her hand and perched on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck and making a noise akin to a purr. The girl stroked its horns and finally started to relax.

_Is it your scars again?_

The girl hummed “Yeah. The full moon isn’t for another two weeks, and we’re nowhere near a solstice, so I guess tonight is just bad. I can’t shake my antsy feeling right now. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow.”

_Not if I can help it. I won’t leave your side tomorrow if that’s what it’ll take._ The creature curled its tail around her neck in comfort and protection, its snout pressing into her jaw. _I’ll burn them all down without hesitation._

She laughed. Pressing finger under its jaw, she relished in feeling its mental presence, sending wave after wave of comfort, helping her to relax. Feeling the others, human or not, in all other parts of the building, some outside or across the world. Her flight, her life. She could feel all of their emotions, and her soulmark thrummed. “Let’s go flying.”

_Right now?_

“Yeah. I really don’t want to aggravate my scars anymore than I have to, but I want to be in the air right now.”

The creature hopped onto the ground, already the size of a golden retriever. _Let’s not stand around then. Grab my saddle and we’ll go._

She rushed back into her dorm, her runes letting her pass through, and quickly grabbed her partners saddle before heading to the balcony, giving one glance towards its mate. The mate was laying down on her bed, one eye studying her. _If you’re not back in an hour, I will go find you myself._

She nodded once and jumped off the balcony, it catching her easily. The creature was now the size of a semi, and not even at its maximum. The two took the skies, overlooking the entire campus, higher into the clouds and stars.

The air up here was thinner, but much more familiar and something both of them cherished. Its leathery wings floating gently in the wind. She closed her eyes and listened. The air, the city, her flight, life itself. Lifting a hand, she could feel the air flow around her entire being with ease. Wind was free, and it was home. Her ears focused on the creature between her legs, its wings disrupting the flow around it, its heart fueling its entire being, peace and adrenaline rushing through its blood.

She could almost taste the freedom of this moment on her tongue. Her horns started tingling with cold, but she paid them no heed. For now, she would listen to her freedom as it enveloped her and finally laid her aches and pains to rest.

Tomorrow, she would wake up and join her flight to school, train and make sure all was safe. She would relax, she would laugh, she would be happy. She would regret not listening harder during those moments, regret opening her scars again. The cold chains wrapping around neck and wrists, suffocating her, making her fear and ferality return in full force. The emotions spilling into head like a force of nature.

But that was tomorrow. Today, her fears were silent.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this far
> 
> if you have any tips/advice, questions or concerns, please leave a comment!


End file.
